My Sister's Keeper
by AGirlWithTheBrokenSmile
Summary: I glance over at my mother, who is sitting at the edge of Lily's bed, holding her hand, her face white. "Arianna..." I murmur. She glances over at me. "What?" I meet her eyes. "A seven-letter word for vessel," I say, and walk out of the room.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, so I got this idea from the movie, "My Sister's Keeper." Enjoy!**

* * *

**_ Prologue_**

_Lily Potter. _

When people hear that name, I know what they think. They think of the poor, sick Potter girl, who never really had a chance. They think of the pale, home-schooled girl who missed out on Hogwarts. They think of the cancer-stricken girl who has been through so much, but is still such a sweet girl.

When they hear her name, the word "pity" pops into their minds, and they shower her with it, along with things like "sympathy" and "empathy" and "generosity."

When I hear her name, I think none of these things. I don't think about the word "leukemia." I don't think about the word "sick" or "pity" or any of those things.

No, when I hear the name "Lily Potter" I think of only one word.

_Purpose._

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness. But it's a prologue.**

**_:)_**

**_ -Lily_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I know this is rather short, but I wasn't sure how to start it off. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

Lily and I have always been pretty close, but that doesn't stop her from glowering at me as I stand on the platform. To be honest, I'm surprised Mum even let her come. She hardly does.

I suppose it's different, since I'm the one leaving. Or maybe it's because Lily is locked up in the house nearly every second of the day, and my mum wanted her to get out for a change, even though she might fall or trip on a log or stub her toe - anything that might cause her to start bleeding.

As I think about it, I realize that it's most likely that latter.

My mum steps forwards and affectionately wraps her arms around me. "Have a good year, Arianna," she says softly, closing her eyes and squeezing me tight, like if she'll let me go, I'll disappear.

Sometimes, that's something I consider.

She finally pulls back and stares at me with her light brown eyes, where that worry and fear is always lurking, waiting to spring up again.

It's not for me, though. It never is.

She tries out a smile, and it turns out pretty good. She actually looks happy. For a second. It vanishes as she tells me, "If anything happens to Lily - anything at all - go to Madame Promfrey. She'll..." She pauses, and then continues, "...do whatever she has to do, alright?"

I nod, and she smiles once more. "I love you, Arianna," she says, and stands up. She looks over at Lily. "Are you feeling alright?" She asks, that worry bubbling back up like I expected it to.

Lily just rolls her eyes and says, "I'm fine, Mum." Then she glances over at me, and steps forward till she stands head to head with me.

Lily and I have always looked alike, yet different. For likeness, we both have auburn hair and fair skin. We're about the same height, even those she's three years older than me.

However, our facial features are completely different. While she has Mum's, I have Dad's. She has light brown eyes, while mine, like Al's, are bright green.

Lily sighs lightly and hugs me fiercely - well, as fiercely as someone like Lily can. Unlike my mum, she doesn't tell me to "be safe" or "have a good year." Instead, when she pulls back, she grins widely at me and says, "Get into _lots_ of trouble, Ari. Just don't get expelled."

I can only smile.

* * *

I sit alone in a train compartment for about five seconds before the glass door slides open with a creaking sound. Standing there is a boy, about my age or so. Maybe a bit older. He looks around the compartment awkwardly before asking, "Can I sit here? There's no room in the other compartments..."

I offer him a smile and gestured to the seat in front of me. "Go ahead."

He smiles gratefully and says a quick "thank you" before sitting down. We both sit there in silence for a few moments, listening to the soft sound of the train speeding along with old rickety tracks. Then, he holds out a hand. "My name's Max. Max Wood."

I shake the hand gingerly before replying, "Arianna Potter,"

Like most people, his eyes widen. However, to my happiness, he keeps his mouth shut, not saying anything.

For a moment, at least.

About a minute after my answer, he asks, "Is is true that your mother was the captain of the Holyhead Harpies?"

* * *

It seems like only a few minutes later that I'm walking through the doors of the Great Hall, my legs as heavy as lead. My thoughts are swarming around in my head incoherently, like bees in a hive.

_What house will I be in?_

_In Gyffindor, like James? Or in Slytherin, like Al?_

I learned a long time ago to not be afraid of being sorted into Slytherin, but never the less, a small bubble of fear rises in me at the thought, just waiting to pop.

The sorting goes by much too slow. Every second that I stand in front of that stool and hat, my nerves grow worse and worse until I swear that I might explode. My palms are sweating like crazy. I try to rub them on my robes, but I stop when I realize how stupid I must look.

"Potter, Arianna!"

I freeze, my whole body turning into an unbreakable block of ice. My feet are glued to the stone floor.

Whispers erupt throughout the building. I still can't move for the life of me.

Max gives me a shove, whispering, "Go on!"

Taking a deep breath, I walk forward, trembling. I gingerly sit down on the stool, and Professor Flitwick places the old, beat-up hat on my head.

_Oh, another Potter..._a voice says in my head. I can't even reply; I'm too nervous. _I sense a great deal of bravery...yes, helping out your sister in such a way...yes, that requires a great deal of courage...yet, you're very sneaky, too...would Slytherin be more suitable?_

I try to give a response, but my mouth is super-glued shut.

_Alright, then...better be GRYFFINDOR!_

Relief floods over me in waves as I stumble off of the stool and take my place at the table. As I sit down, I wonder if my dad will be proud of me.

* * *

The next morning, I receive a letter at breakfast. Excited, I open it, expecting it to be a congratulations letter from my dad.

_Arianna,_

_You need to report to Madame Promfrey's __immediately__. Lily has just gone into Molecular Relapse, and needs white blood cells. Just give the letter to Madame Promfrey, alright? She'll know what to do. _

_-Mum_

I feel like burying my head in my pancakes and syrup. Maybe I'll drown in it.

_What a great way to start off the year._

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I would love at least one review before I update. **

**Come on. You know you want to press it. Come on...press the button...press it...**

**:)**

** -Lily**


End file.
